Undercover
Undercover will be the second studio album released by American rapper/songwriter Hallaway, with a planned release of September 10, 2010 through DaynightTime Records. The album will feature many artists that Hallaway had never worked with before, including Da Bentley, rey.del.rap, S.A.Y., Billionaire, Di$$t, and Zachary Flowers. Background In early January 2010, right after the release of "Take a Stand" from his previous Overcome album, he announced that Undercover would be released in mid-2010, and that he would sing in some of his vocals, as well as rap. However, on May 30, 2010, the day that the first single from the album, "Afflict", was released, he announced that the album would not be released until at least August 2010, and later confirmed September 10, 2010 as its release date, citing the plan to work with A&A on the Five Star Hotel album, to be released August 1, 2010. Singles released *"Afflict", featuring Da Bentley & Fiestah, was chosen as the album's first single; it was released May 30, 2010. The song continues Hallaway's songwriting about his life from his first album, with the song's lyrics speaking in the perspective of his ex-girlfriend, Marisa, who he claimed to act like a robot in the way of her always behaving in the same fashion, and that she was an "evil robot who wants to afflict and agonize me". This is the first single he has released that features him singing in it, though it contains his rapping vocals as well. *"Do or Die" was released as the second single on July 1, 2010 in the United States and Canada, though it was released in mid-June 2010 in some markets such as Australia and the UK, though with massive sales it debuted at #11 on the Hot 100, later peaking at #8. "Do or Die" became Hallaway's first top 10 single in the US. The song features rapper Zachary Flowers and was a step into "seriousness" for him. *"Crash the Wedding", a collaboration with Canadian hip-hop/R&B trio Di$$t and about six other artists, was added to the album after recording and was released as the album's third single the next day, on July 2, 2010. The single became Hallaway's first Hot 100-topper, selling 1.2 million copies in its first week in the US alone and about four million worldwide, and broke music industry history. *"Undercover" is to be Undercover's first digital single, due for release on August 31, 2010. The song is the lead track of the album, and was originally suspected of being a main single. *"Worthless", featuring Billionaire, will be released as the album's fourth official single, on October 2, 2010. *"For Granted" will be released on November 11, 2010 as the album's second and final digital single. *"Buy to Sell", featuring S.A.Y., has been announced as the album's promo single, with a planned release of sometime in December 2010. *"A Suit & Tie", featuring rey.del.rap, has been announced as the album's fifth and final official single, with a release date of January 1, 2011. Track listing The entire tracklist has been confirmed.